


De-Stressing

by sweethoneydew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, plz enjoy, robot-fucking, secondly, some kinda exhibitionism, sorry - Freeform, this is an import firstly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethoneydew/pseuds/sweethoneydew
Summary: You touch it a few more times, and he keeps making the noise. The more you hear it, the more it hits you.He likes it.[A painful copy/paste from my old account. Also posted on Lunaescence.]





	De-Stressing

**Author's Note:**

> I copied and pasted this from my Old Account, btw. It was painful, but I did it. Sorry to the one person who commented and the other who bookmarked it. (haha one...)  
> Also, I have a SFW Fire Emblem fanfic in the works, and I plan on making a writing blog on Tumblr. Holla.

You groan softly, glancing at the clock. 2:00. _Shit_.

You groggily get up, stumbling a little then quickly catching yourself, careful not to make a lot of noise at this hour, lest you never hear the end of it from your colleagues. Leaning against the bedpost, you think of what to do.

After a minute, you decide the best course of action is to take a walk outside. After all, it's a good way to de-stress, right? Slipping on your shoes, you walk around the base towards the door as quietly as humanly possible, carefully putting all of your weight on the ball of your foot then your heel so you don't wake anyone.

Once you reach the door you very gently pry it open, and once you manage to get outside, you let out a sigh of relief, letting go of all the tension in your muscles. You set a slow, gentle pace, admiring the full moon and how everything is bathed in the moonlight, creating a soothing atmosphere. After a few minutes, you spot a metallic figure in the distance. Curiously, you walk towards it.

When you approach, you realize it's Bastion. He's in his turret form, and Ganymede is perched atop of him, chirping softly and moving about.

"Hey, buddy," you say softly, and he replies with a soft and happy _dweet_. As you lean down to gently kiss his turret, Ganymede flies away, making you jump. (You never know where that bird goes when he's gone.)

You and Bastion had a bizarre, romantic relationship, but a nice one. He always seemed happy to see you, and always accepted your physical affection with happy, loving noises. While your communication was... limited, to say the least, you managed to make it work. Although there was the occasional snicker about your romance, you were happy with him and you (hope) he was happy with you.

After the short kiss was over, you start to feel around him, gently stroking the cool metal. A sleepy smile is on your face, and you kiss his turret once more as you touched the glowing, blue pillar on his back.

He lets out a bizarre noise you've never heard before- some kind of a mix of a dweet and a beep. It doesn't sound painful, but you're not sure what it sounds like. You touch it a few more times, and he keeps making the noise. The more you hear it, the more it hits you.

He likes it.

It shocks you, a bit. Is this considered fucking him? You wondered how sex would work with him, but you can't help but be surprised. It makes sense- it's a sensitive point, but it just never occurred for you to touch him there. You keep stroking it, and he makes an almost purr-like noise.

Deciding to go with it, you kneel and pull up your pajama shirt, using one hand to play with your breast, moaning softly as your nipple brushes against your palm. The other continues stroke his sensitive back, sometimes continually rubbing your palm against it, other times slowly trailing your fingers against it, causing him to make a noise you figure is equivalent to a whimper.

It's so weirdly arousing, so you keep going, eventually pushing your hand into your pants and sliding past your underwear, and beginning to play with your clit. Moaning lowly, you kiss his turret once more, your breasts squishing against his body as you try to be more aggressive with your hand.

He keeps making odd-but-sexy noises, and you respond with your own little moans and gasps of yours as you play with your clit, fingers occasionally dipping into your sex with a gentle vigor, pumping a few times before they return to your clit.

You kiss his turret sloppily, pressing your tongue against the cool metal. You don't care if he's clean or not- you just are so caught up in the moment, feeling perverse and bizarre but so good. Murmuring out a tiny fuck, you squeeze his back and he lets out a squeal of sorts, so you get more aggressive with him, squeezing and tugging him with a passion. Sweat begins to build up on your skin, and you worry that someone might find you, but again, you don't care- it just feels so good...

You pull your hand away from him for a second, making him do that (fucking adorable) little whimper-thing again, but you reassure him then spit in your palm and touch him again, hoping the moisture will make the experience better for him. And it does, and he lets out a surprisingly loud noise followed by a soft one- probably of sheer embarrassment. You can't help but giggle at him- he's so cute.

You rest your cheek against his body, breathing against him, moaning quietly. This seems to make him hear you better, and he seems to take a call-and-response approach, responding to your soft, sultry noises with hybrid noises of his own.

Pulling your face off of him, the idea of someone finding you creeps in again, and it kind of arouses you- you feel like a slut. But it's a surprisingly good feeling, like rebelling against your parents. You imagine the mockery you'd go through if anyone found out about this. The idea makes you hotter, more excited, and you sloppily kiss his turret again, squeezing him as hard as you can, hoping you don't hurt him with all the force.

It seems to work, and he lets out a long, low noise, shaking a bit. When it hits you he's had enough, you lean back and finish yourself off, rubbing your clit furiously as you cum, your cunt clenching while you pant desperately.

For a minute, you simply lay back and embrace the afterglow. When it fades, though, you remove your fingers from your underwear, looking at all of your fluids on your fingers. You blush, trying to see if you can remove it somewhere. Realizing you can't, you stick your fingers in your mouth, wincing at the taste but licking yourself clean anyway.

After that, you rest your cheek on him again, sighing softly.

"I love you."

He responds with a soft, low beep, making you realize he loves you too. You smile, kissing his turret gently and standing up.

However, your legs are still weak and you stumble, balancing on him for a moment before laughing softly. "Goodnight, Bastion." He lets out a happy noise that you figure means "goodnight" back, and you creep back to your room, looking at the clock.

Noticing an hour has passed, you smile and climb into bed, curling up happily.

You need to visit him some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-reading this has made me realize I fucking hate it.  
> Oh well.


End file.
